Jacob's Black Intentions
by DeadlyxSilence
Summary: Envy takes over Jacob Black and drives the wolf to the extreme, he returns to La Push after many months of disappearing and kidnaps Bella in cruel revenge. Can The Cullen's stop the wolf before this becomes murderous? Will Edward be too late to save her?
1. Vanishing Vision

Jealousy is a sin but this doesn't get in the way of Jacob Black's emotions. After disappearing from La Push for many months, the envious Werewolf returns but with very evil intentions for the girl that turned him down and fell in love with another. Jacob goes to the extreme and kidnaps Bella in attempt to stop her from marrying Edward Cullen and in an attempt to force her into being in love with him. How will Edward react? Can he stop this before Jacob goes to far and the crime becomes murderous?

First of all, this is my first ever fan fiction. I have done quite a bit of writing in the past but never in the form of a fan fiction so constructive criticism rather than flaming would be much appreciated. I am also searching for a BETA reader at the moment and any ideas or advice is very welcome also. Thanks a lot everybody, I would adore a review and a rating.  
Jadey

--x--

"No Bella, you can't back out now. There's only a week left and Alice has already gone to extreme lengths to make our wedding day perfect." Edward soothed, his musical voice ringing with such warm delight as he spoke in protest against the brunette's complaints. His pale sculptured arms were wrapped carefully around her slender waist and he held Bella close against his granite chest. His large eyes were sparkling brightly in admiration as they fixed onto the human girl he had fallen madly in love with. An outstanding shade of gold that were like drops of sweet tasting honey. Whilst he was in such a delightful mood. Not even Bella's whines about their wedding day could put him down.

"I know I can't...I'm just nervous." Came the soft, muffled reply from Bella who had her face pressed into Edward's hard chest. Her fingers had curled tightly around the cream shirt that hung off his broad shoulders and she had taken to breathing in his sweet, intoxicating scent. She understood this sweet aroma was nothing to her than Edward felt about her own scent, apart from when she would come back from spending time with Jacob... That name rang lifelessly around her mind and she suddenly cringed, her grip tightening on Edward's shirt. The sudden panicked movements caused Edward's grip to suddenly tighten around her waist and a light shudder ran along Bella's spine as she felt his icy cold fingers running slowly along her spine. Sending cool, soothing chills running through her body.

It had been many months now since Jacob had been reported missing after running from La Push and out into the trees, beyond into some unknown land. The news of her wedding had cut wounds into his glowing heart so deep, had shredded it up into bleeding little pieces and it pained him so badly to know that she would be giving herself to a Vampire. She would become another one of them... a bloodsucker.

Jacob had left his father and his pack and had not been seen for months, it had ripped Bella up inside and Edward had been left to tend to her and to pick up the pieces. If it was even possible the copper headed Vampire loathed Jacob with much more passion than ever before for making his love suffer in such a way.  
"Bella? Are you okay?" His smooth voice whispered out faintly, allowing his warm breath to blow up against her ear as he spoke. There were shudders again.  
"I'm fine Edward."  
"Are you sure?" He sighed, feeling her warm tears flood from her dark eyes and spill against his shirt, soaking the material. The question didn't need a reply, he already knew the answer. Before he could do more to comfort the silently sobbing human, the light sound of graceful footsteps caught Edwards attention and he paused cautiously.

"Uhm, Edward...I'm sorry to interrupt you two... but I seriously need a word with you." Came a light, rather high voice from the kitchen doorway He lifted his head to peer over Bella's shoulder and caught sight of the petite figure of Alice who was gnawing rather anxiously at her bottom lip. Her thin arms were folded tightly across her stomach and she awkwardly shuffled her little feet against the marble kitchen flooring. Her light golden eyes were narrowed as they stared at the floor hard enough to melt giant holes through it. Jeesh, she really did seem to be worked up about something or other.

Edward looked slightly stunned but he lightly pushed against Bella's shoulder, making a gap between their bodies. Still lightly gripping on her shoulders he lowered himself forward and pressed his lush lips tenderly against her forehead. Giving her a soft kiss as he lifted his hands to her face. Using the tip of his thumbs, he lightly brushed them underneath both of her eyes, wiping away the warm tears that were flooding from them. "I'll be back in no longer than two minutes Bella I swear." He soothed in concern. His eyes narrowing as he watched her slowly nod her head in reply but not once look up to meet his gaze. "I'll be just a moment." He gently promised before leaving her alone in The Cullen's kitchen it one swift, graceful movement.

"I don't mean to seem rude Alice but can you please make this quick?" Edward scoffed loudly as they seconds later arrived in his bedroom. His body becoming tense, his marble hands curled into tight fists. He so desperately desired to be back beside his love, holding her, comforting her, making her feel better. It killed him to have to leave her sobbing alone. All the other Cullen's had gone out together on some hunting trip. Edward had insisted staying behind to watch Bella and Alice had insisted upon using that time to prepare for the wedding after party. He'd have simply read the psychics mind to get an answer but there she was loudly humming some Native tune in her head, blocking out all thoughts for him to hear. Alice must have known that whatever was on her mind would have made him flip and must have thought it best to get Edward away from Bella to tell him.

Alice wrinkled her dainty nose in a disapproving manner and her golden eyes locked firmly onto her adoptive brothers. All traces of anything but seriousness disappeared from her moonlight white face and she stared back at him without blinking. "Edward, I had another vision, it's about Bella." She slowly began, speaking each world as cautiously and as calmly as she could possibly manage. The reaction she expected came like a slap in the face and the words flew out of his mouth so quickly, laced with such panic.  
"Vision? What kind of vision? Alice tell me!" She was still humming some African lullaby in her mind and the words were driving him insane. He needed to know what was on her mind and he needed to know now!

'I am, I am don't bite my head off!' Alice spoke mentally, the lullaby suddenly stopped. Slipping her eyes closed as she tried to maintain her level of calm. 'I saw her wandering into La Push and... her future disappeared, she didn't return. She entered and never came back.' Her eyes flickering open again. She paused nervously and gave a light shuffle of her feet. 'I think it's Jacob Edward... The mongrel is probably going to come back.'

--x--

There you have it, my first ever Fan fiction, chapter 1. I hope it wasn't too bad. I'll be adding Chapter 2 as soon as I possibly can. P.S Still looking for a BETA reader!


	2. Releasing Rage

I had to make a slight alteration to chapter one to fix a few stupid mistakes. It makes me cringe to forget such vital things but I promise it won't happen again. Sorry it's taken so long to get to chapter two guys. One word, exams. They're done now and I have the summer holidays to make up for it. So, here is my second chapter.

Thank you David for being my temporary BETA reader. – Still looking for one that actually reads Twilight! xD

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own anything of Twilight, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, the amazing writer of this book.

P.S I read the first chapter of Breaking Dawn and was shocked at how good my guesses were. I won't spoil it but if you read chapter one, I'm sure you understand what I mean. .

-x-

"I don't understand your panic! Why are you keeping me here? You're acting like you did when you tried to keep Jacob away from me!" Bella growled out loud in irritation. Her dark eyes narrowing into tiny slits as they focused onto Edward.  
The golden eyed male didn't emit a sound; his face remained a hard, fierce line as he stared back at his fiancée. It seemed she was getting the idea. Jacob 'was' back. There was no doubt about it. He'd caught the thoughts of Charlie earlier.

A couple of hours ago she'd requested him to drive her back and just as they has pulled up outside the Chief's house in his shiny Volvo, the thoughts had hit him like a smack around the head. They sent a nauseating sensation washing through his granite body and his hands had gripped onto the steering wheel with such force that he had almost ripped it off.  
'Billy is absolutely overjoyed that Jacob is back home safely. I can't wait to tell Bella the news. She's been suffering for so long, it's really not good.'  
'Shit!'  
"Edward what's up?" Bella muttered, tilting her head she shot her boyfriend a nervous glance as she watched his expression turn into such a loathsome glare full of malice and hatred. He looked ready to tear something up into tiny shreds and she swore she could hear low growls erupting in the back of his throat.  
Without bothering to give her a reply, his foot had slammed down against the gas pedal and the Volvo's tires squealed so loudly against the concrete road. The silver vehicle jolted forward and at high speeds it had swerved around and bolted back along the street in the direction they had come. Heading back in horror toward the Cullen's house.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" Bella sighed, nervously twirling a strand of her long dark hair around her index finger. They had made it back to the Cullen's without Edward killing her in some car wreck whilst he was driving like a drunken lunatic through Forks.  
"Don't you want to stay here with me?" He muttered his tone flat. As though he was insinuating she wasn't enjoying being with him.  
"Don't be like that! You know I want to be with you…I'm just curious. What got you so worked up? You've been acting strange since last night."  
Last night…that was when Alice had told him.  
His milky white, hard cheek remained pressed against the cool, wooden surface of the oval table. He remained silent for a moment. His honey gold eyes flickered up and they fixed onto Bella's. Glistening with such overwhelming amounts of concern. It really was hard work trying to protect a human. Especially one that had a huge knack for drawing in trouble. "Just stay with me this weekend Bella? Or maybe even until the wedding? It's only a week away." He really was pushing his luck. He'd already gotten her to calm down and stay over tonight, to avoid going back to Charlie's house where he could tell her. He had gotten Alice to call and explain. She could charm Charlie in such strange ways.  
"But why Edward?" She really was starting to become pissed with him keeping secrets from her. He really was terrible at trying to hide it this time. It was so obvious something was on his mind.

Edward released a soft growl under his breath, hardly audible to Bella's ears and he pushed himself slowly upright. Straightening up a little. His granite face remained expressionless and the soft words eventually left his lips. "Jacob's back."

He almost cringed as he watched her dark eyes suddenly grow wide in shock as his words took a moment to register in her mind. They rang several times around her head and as realisation struck and she exploded. She let out a loud, fierce growl of irritation that would have impressed Emmett and she suddenly pushed herself up to her feet. She wanted to scream in anger and she accidentally knocked against her orange juice filled glass. Whacking it with such force, it fell off the table and hit the floor with a loud smash. The glass shattered into a hundred pieces that flew everywhere. The juice stained the cream carpet a nasty shade of orange and she felt some of the tiny shards hit her.  
"Edward Cullen how could you keep this from me?! You know how much I've been suffering because Jacob disappeared! That is the most selfish thing you could have ever done to me and don't you DARE give me any of this 'I was only trying to protect you' shit!" She cried out loud, her voice reaching a high pitched squeal that made even the Vampire cringe. Then she was off.

Edward stared after Bella as she quite suddenly made her way across toward the door. Sprinting away from Edward who remained frozen in complete shock. He knew better than to follow the fuming human. It was the biggest temper explosion he had ever seen from her and seeing her take out such anger on him had such a strange affect that seemed to squeeze tightly against his un-beating heart. He wanted to call after her but the words got caught in the back of his throat. He was rather convinced she would only head back to Charlie's and try calling him. He'd pay her a visit later tonight because little did he know that it would possibly be the last time he ever saw his fiancée alive.

Bella left the house without a backward glance. Her heart hammering heavily against her chest with such insane force. She was absolutely livid that Edward had tried to avoid letting her know her best friend had returned. The red door to her Chevy truck slammed closed with almost enough impact to shatter yet more glass and the engine revved up. Her truck roared into life and she shifted it into first gear. Knocking her foot down against the pedal she drove forward know her destination. She wad heading to La Push. She was going to see Jacob.


	3. Silent Screaming

Wow, you guys really motivate me

Wow, you guys really motivate me. I honestly can't thank you enough. Your reviews were all wonderful and I just had to get writing chapter three! All advice is greatly appreciated. Even if it is to not centre my text. (Thanks for that i'm.dazzled.) as little as it may seem it's a really big help. Here's what you've all been waiting for.

Thanks David for the BETA read and the chapter name. .

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Edward Cullen. –Sniff- or any of the other characters featured in this fan fiction. All belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.

-x-

The roaring engine of the red Chevy was suddenly muffled down into a suffocating silence and the world was still. Bella had pulled up outside the Blacks' cosy log cabin and all of a sudden found her stomach begin to tangle into tight knots. Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach as though they were trapped within her rib cage and she felt her heart rate begin to steadily pick up. She was going to look at the face of the wolf, whose heart she had shattered into a thousand pieces. She'd walked all over it until it had turned into red dust and now she had to face him, for the first time in so many months.

Her dark eyes slipped slowly closed and she leant back, her head leaning against the head rest. The only sound was the heavy pumping of her heart and it was going to drive her insane. What on Earth was she going to say to him? Would he be glad to see her? Would he be angry? Would he forgive? Would he have moved on? Ah, so many questions! They were all racing through her mind and it felt as though her skull was going to explode! "Just relax Bella. Get out of the truck and for goodness sake don't trip and break your legs!" She growled to herself. She gave a reassuring nod of her head and flicked up the handle. With a gentle push against the truck door it swung out and she was free to clamber out and step onto the dimly lit street.

It seemed odd today. La Push was eerie. The long shadows cast by crooked trees crept into the pools of light shimmering from the street lamps. Like long arms that were reaching out and trying to snatch at the poor victim that passed by. It was grey out and a thick cloud of fog was hugging the air. Almost thick enough to suffocate the inhabitants. Bella almost shivered but shrugged off the feeling of tension that lingered in the air. Turning her attention onto the log cabin, she approached Jacob's front door. Stepping further along the winding pathway she was slightly stunned to see the door left ajar. A trickle of light escaping the hallway. It pooled out, stretching halfway along the pathway.

That was odd. Surely Billy wouldn't leave the front door open in such weather. It was quite cold outside and it was kind of strange of him to have merely forgotten. Couldn't he feel that icy draft?  
"Jacob? Billy?" Bella called out hesitantly as she arrived outside the door, coming to a cautious stop on the dirty doormat. Her voice hardly rose above a whisper. She slowly stretched her hand out toward the front door, fingers curling into a tight fist and she knocked down twice against the hallow wood. She waited patiently for a few moments but no sound of footsteps or movement came from inside. Although her deep confusion was soon dropped.  
"Bella?" Came the cool and strangely chilling voice that belonged to Jacob from behind her shoulder. He was stood so close that she could feel his warm breath blowing across the side of her neck. It caused shivers to tingle slowly down her spine. There was something not quite right about the way he sounded.

"Oh goodness. Jacob you gave me a scare." Bella huffed. Slowly turning to face the younger male. Her dark eyes flickered up and she cautiously studied the towering figure that loomed over her like a tame grizzly. Her eyes slipped across his high cheekbones, taking time to peer back at that dark, handsome face that she had missed so much. "I missed you so much."  
"Mhhm…how about you step inside Bells?" The werewolf whispered. His tone low, chilling. It was so unlike the wolf. He seemed to have lost his delight, playfulness and his eyes were mysteriously darker than usual. Or seemed to be.

All the same Bella nodded her head in agreement and she slipped in through the front door. Jacob stalked in quickly behind her and she was curious enough to ask. "Is Billy home?"  
"No." The answer was simple and his tone remained…strange.  
"Oh?"  
"So…Bella, you get married to that leech in just six days?"  
Her face fell a little at the thought of Edward but all the same, he had not annoyed her enough to dare call the wedding off.  
"I'd hoped my absence would have changed your mind..." He scoffed, his tone was raising to dangerous levels of volume now and he lurched quickly forward. His shoulder hitting against Bella's as he swept past her. His large hands slowly curled up into tight fists. His smile was no longer present and his face remained in that same, hard line. "So you ARE going to become one of those! Become a bloodsucker?!"  
"Jacob I thought we had this talk before!" Bella growled back at him.  
"Yes we had! But I never DID anything about it before Bella!"  
"There isn't anything you can do to stop it Jacob! Deal with it!"  
"Are you so sure about that Isabella?!"  
Bella didn't reply this time. She was too busy staring back at the raging wolf. Watching him being to furiously pace up and down along the hallway. Her dark eyes cautiously studying his every move. She began to feel her heart pick up speed. _Isabella? _What the hell? "If you're going to stand and YELL at me then I'm leaving!" Her hand quickly shot toward the door handle and before her fingers could curl around the silver knob to twist it open Jacob hurled himself forward. The last thing she saw was the outline of his body a blurry mess.

His heavy hands suddenly knocked down against her shoulders, causing her to let out a loud gasp of horror. Her back was smacked against the wooden door with such force it knocked the wind out of her. Leaving her quite breathless. "Ja-Jacob!?" She squealed out in fright. He only pressed further against her body and a sudden loud scream of terror ripped from the back of her throat and was released at high pitched volumes into the air. His right hand curled tighter around her one shoulder, squeezing against it with such great force she was sure her bones would break down into dust. She continued to scream. Her sounds of complete terror soon drowned out as his other hand was lifted from her shoulder and it slipped quickly across her mouth. He cupped his large hand tightly across her lips and squeezed against her jaw. Her screams becoming muffled. Her attempts to wriggle free were feeble. His grip was like steel.

"I told you I'd do something about this Bella! It's for your own good! I'm trying to protect you!" He hissed but he sounded murderous. They were black and for once he was really living up to his name. Jacob Black. His obsidian eyes were so fierce as they glared straight ahead. Glaring into Bella's eyes, wide with panic and fright and she continued her attempts to scream but his hand muffled her pathetic sounds. He felt her began to slam her body forward. Her hands frantically smacking against his solid chest. She began to lift her feet. Aiming sharp blows at his shins and it was not a great help. How was he to leave with her like this?! Before he had even thought this through a second time his free hand curled tightly around the front of her shirt and he tugged her forward with great force. "Once again, I'm sorry Bells but this is for you."

With a glance that showed how truly sorry he was and how much he seemed to hate himself for doing what he was doing he tightened his grip against her shirt. He quite suddenly threw his arms forward. Slamming her back down against the wooden door as his had slipped away from her mouth. The back of her head smacked down against the wood. With a sickening crack she hit it with a hard blow. The force so fierce that it knocked her out cold.

He stood frozen. Rooted completely to the spot. His eyes wide as he watched Bella's tear stained ones slipped closed. The human girl suddenly passed out into the darkness called unconsciousness and her now limp body flopped. She slumped sideways and collapsed down. Hitting against the wooden flooring with another macabre crack. The sound of her bones crunching as they made contact with such a hard surface made Jacob cringe and he felt his own warm tears begin to bubble up in his black eyes.

-x-

I apologise if that really was awful. I'm not sure about it. / Hmm. Tell me what you think guys. Xx Jadey.


	4. Wondering Where

My horrible long, disappearance has ended. Goodness I hope I haven't disappointed any of you or put any of you off reading. I'm settled in college and I have read Breaking Dawn. There will be NO spoilers in the rest of this fan fiction. I will continue writing as though I haven't yet read it. I'm currently working on another project set after book four now that I am back and done with the things that needed to be done, I will update as much as possible. I hate letting you lovelies down. Enjoy chapter four. Reviews are snuggled and adored.

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own anything of Twilight, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, the amazing writer of this book.

-x-

Glistening gold eyes blinked several times in surprise. Edward Cullen crouched on the thin ledge of Bella's window with his body leant forward. Pale, granite face pushed against the window as he peered through the glass. He stared across at her bed. Still made, the pillows still fluffy but she wasn't… in it. She couldn't still be at Jacob's, right? His eyes suddenly flickered across to the clock on the back wall and his dark brows furrowed in frustration. Quarter past one…there was no way Bella would still be at Jacob's at such a late hour. Maybe she'd fallen asleep on the sofa downstairs? Maybe she was still awake, or showering? Unless she'd decided to sleep at Jacob's house? That was unlikely, an almost married woman sleeping over at another guys house did not give off good signals.

"Damn it Bella. Where did you go? I didn't irritate you _that_ much did I?" Edward huffed. Well, she had overreacted. Perhaps he really had. He pushed against the glass window, his feet slipped off the ledge and he dropped. Plummeting down toward the floor he landed on the lawn with a gentle thud. Knees bending as his feet touched the floor and he landed with graceful posture, almost like a gymnast.

The Vampire pouted his lips as he straightened up and brushed himself down a little. Turning his attention onto the front door, half tempted to knock. Then again he was already in the chiefs bad books. He didn't want to go waking anybody up in the dead of the night. He'd have a listen in on Jacob's thoughts, that should help and he'd call back first thing in the morning.

"I'm sorry Bella, I-I really am." Jacob kept repeating, over and over again. His voice hardly louder than a whisper. It sounded genuine and perhaps would have been such if he wasn't tightly securing a piece of cloth around her mouth at the time. Whilst Bella had been unconscious and limp, he had slipped her into the back seat of his car and left La

Push, escaping to an abandoned warehouse on the very outskirts of Seattle.  
Bella simply glared back at Jacob. Her dark eyes narrowed into tiny slits as her face creased into the most disgusting expression of loathing she could manage. She most definitely was not going to be accepting his apologetic words right now. Her soft brown eyes bolted wide in her sockets a she felt her mouth being almost suffocated by the dust smothered rag Jacob was using to silence her. The Werewolf pulled with such violent force that she was sure he was going to break something and still, he continued to utter empty apologies.

Bella thought the idea that he was doing this to protect her was sickeningly hilarious. If anything it gave her the most shocking terror she had felt in a very long time. He was like another James.

The fierce smack across the back of her head, which should have been enough to shatter her skull into hundreds of pieces, still had a heavy affect on her. Her soft brown eyes had become un-clear and her vision was horribly blurred. There was a constant, high pitched ringing sound wailing down her ear drums and the overpowering sensation of nausea had taken over.

The fragile human released loud whimpers at the agony that throbbed at the back of her head but the sounds were muffled out by the suffocating material. She could barely breathe and if the rag wasn't there to stop it, she would have vomited.

It felt as though Jacob had taken a saw and sliced into her brain, or drilled a hole through the back of it. It was like a pair of steel hands were compressing down against the back of her head and she couldn't take it anymore.

_Let it stop! Let the pain stop! Oh please…let it stop. _The girl wailed in her mind over and over again. _Why isn't Edward here? Why can't he save me? _

Bella sniffled, her chest heaving rapidly in and out as she attempted to keep calm, keep control. Her blurred eyes glistened with the warm of salty tears and they rolled slowly down her pale, soft face and dripped down against the floor.

With a muffled moan, she gently attempted to move her arms, only to discover they had been tightly bound together with a piece of rope. The material had been pulled together so tight that it dug into her sensitive skin and caused deep cuts where the ropes had sliced it. Why did Jacob do this to her? He said he loved her!

"Bella…d-don't worry. I won't hurt you…not again, not if you don't try to run." Jacob quietly uttered from beside her. He sounded truly awful as he spoke and he seemed to be dying inside as he stared back at the injured girl. He had to constantly remind himself that this was saving her. This was saving her from the leech and she wouldn't have to become one of them.

He frowned a little and scooted closer beside her. She didn't respond. She didn't move in the slightest and she didn't turn to glare again either. With a gentle sigh, he lifted a blanket from the hay scattered floor that he had brought with him and carefully un-folded it. He dropped the heavy material around her shoulders and watched as she flinched. Her entire body trembled as she felt his warm touch and she flinched away from him. She was terrified.

"When I kill that leech…I'll let you go. It should be him you blame for this!"

It was at that very moment that she wished nothing more at than to see Edward swiftly enter this room and mercilessly put Jacob to death. Never before had such a cruel thought crossed her mind but if this is how Jacob was going to be, then she'd rather he not live in the same world as she.


	5. Rapid Reactions

_(So I have returned. For good. I have not been well; I have not been a happy bunny. –Pouts- College sucks although I have gotten over it and my life is back on track. ____ So I can continue to write for those few who still care hehe. The next chapter comes tomorrow! –Pinkie promise- If you guys have any ideas suggestions of what to happen feel free to PM them to me. =] I am still indeed looking for a BETA reader to laugh at my mistakes! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ All the characters used in this fan fiction belong to Stephanie Meyer and are totally her creation! )_

"_Come_ on _Alice! Try harder!" Edward snapped out impatiently to his sister letting out a low growl under his breath, a strong rumbling sensation began to bubble in his chest and he felt as though his insides were going to explode with the tension ripping through him. His large, ice cold hands gripped tightly against the steering wheel and he began to feel the surface being pushed in underneath him with the pressure. His blackened eyes were narrowed as they focused intensely at the winding road ahead.  
_

'I'm trying Edward I really am but I see nothing! You already know I can't see when mongrels are involved. I'm sorry!_' Alice whimpered in response to her brother who looked as though he was going to rip the Volvo into many little pieces with the anger that pulsated through him. _

_The two of them had felt it was time to break all the rules now and they were daring to cross the border into La Push, a potential war about to begin or not. It had been another day and Bella had been a no show. Even her father had no idea where she had gone. If Werewolves were involved then it was about time they found out in what way!_

"I am going to kill him! I am going to rip that dogs face off and tear his four legs of limb by limb and wear a coat of fur and his canines on a necklace!" Edward growled out loud, his marble face twisted into an expression that should have belonged to a lunatic as they sped toward the border. The loud purr of the engine almost louder than his voice that shook the car as they drove at insane speeds. 

'Carlisle wouldn't approve Edward. You don't know that he's done anything wrong yet. Bella just...she might just be a little upset and he's letting her stay there.'

"_Oh yeah?! Then why doesn't Billy Black even know where his son is?! I'm sorry but I sense something odd here Alice!"_

_The petite immortal allowed her golden eyes to slip away from her brother and instead focus out of the window, a frown falling across her rose lips. '_You should have fed before we came Edward, I don't like you when you get like this.'

"_You didn't HAVE to come Alice!"_

No...Edward I didn't but you're forgetting that I care about Bella just as much as you do. Now focus on her rather than on your mood or we won't get anywhere!

_Silence fell between the two of them for the rest of the ride, racing across the border that they were prohibited to cross as though it was some kind of insane race...well technically it was and their prize was getting Bella back safe and home just in time for their wedding. Five days left to go and she was nowhere to be found. _

_Edward was soon skidding to a stop outside the Black's log cabin, yanking up the hand brake with such force he almost ripped it off. His eyes fell onto the building and he was out of the vehicle in a mere few seconds, his body a dizzy blur with the swift, agile movements. There seemed to be absence of Jacob's vehicle and as Edward swiftly began to make his way forward, storming toward the Black's Billy's thoughts came swimming into his mind.  
_

Damn it, damn that child where could he have gotten to this time? And with Bella Swan missing too...it's a little obvious what's going on there!

_Those thoughts continued from the man's mind, the male ranting on about irresponsible and idiotic Jacob was being to have disappeared with Bella without news of where they were going so close to their wedding day.  
It caused Edward's obsidian eyes to grow wide in their sockets, a feral expression twisting across his Adonis like face. _

"_What did I say Alice?! I told you something was going on!" He barked out furiously as he suddenly threw himself forward, ending up outside the Black's home in a mere few seconds. His fist made heavy contact with the polished wooden door and he repeatedly slammed his hand against the surface with such brute force that there was a loud crunch. His hand made such a heavy impact with the door that he left a huge dent against the surface. The wood spit and left a rather large hole. _

"_What in the hell?!" Came a loud shout from the other side, a very panicked sound belonging to Billy. The door was thrown open a few moments later and the dark haired male found himself suddenly freezing where he sat, peering up from his chair at the sight of the murderous looking Vampire that towered above. His coal black eyes burning into his skull with such intensity...if looks could kill then this moment would be a vicious murder. _

_  
-x-_

_Tap, tap, tap. The repeated, loud thud echoed around the spacious room. The slam of Bella's feet hitting against the cold ground below over and over again. It was as irritating as the tick of a clock when all was silent, yet the noise that projected down Jacob's ears was much, much louder. _

"_Bella will you stop that?" Came his irritated voice. _

_The Werewolf had curled up a few metres away from his hostage. Making an attempt at sleep whilst he could. He had laid out across a thick blanket against the floor on his side, his long legs curled up, resting against his chest and he paused once again. Her loud thuds against the hard floor distracting him once more.  
The sound stopped if only for the moment and a relieving silence fell through the room. Jacob gave out a loud huff of relief and settled his head down against the floor in a fifth attempt to fall into the land of slumber. _

_A mere few moments had passed by before Bella stubbornly began to smack her feet down into the floor, much louder this time. The beat of her slams much more fast paced than before and of course much more irritating. _

"_Bella for goodess sake stop it! _

_Tap, tap, tap_

_The Wereworlf released a loud, feral hiss of warning, but the cruel, snarled sound did not at all stop the female. She continued on, purposely winding her old best friend up. Tap, tap, tap. Her warm eyes remained focused onto Jacob as she hit her feet over and over again against the floor. A rather teasing expression across her face. Soft lips of course hidden beneath the thick material he had tightly fastened around her mouth. _

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_

"_Bella SHUT THE HELL UP!" The male roared out loud, his voice bellowed around the room, echoing around them, vibrating off the surrounding walls and penetrating the human's ears. Although her tapping continued on, her smirk growing all the more from behind her gag. She watched the Werewolf forcefully push himself off the ground and up into a sitting position. He slowly rolled over onto his side and turned to face her, casting her an annoyed glare as he did so. Giving up on sleep it seemed. He could return to it once she was sleeping. Although at the minute she didn't seem so keen for it._

_She stopped them, her feet resting against the ground below her. _

_The werewolf shook his head from side to side, glad the sound had silenced but annoyed all the same with her actions. His hand stretched out toward open bottle of water she had been sipping from earlier. Their only supplies until they moved on. Although he caught a sudden flash of movement from the corner of his eye.  
The female swiftly swung her legs around, her feet hit the bottle and she tipped it over. Watching as the plastic hit the floor with the same amount of force as her feet had been doing. The transparent liquid flowing from the bottle into a pool against the solid floor. _

_  
She wasn't however prepared for what happened next however. The male's temper got the better of him and he threw himself forward. His oversized body suddenly smacked into her with such brute force that she toppled backward, smacking against the solid ground with a force that knocked the wind from her lungs. A harsh scream ripped from the back of her throat, muffled by the material wrapped securely around her lips..._

_-x-_

_(-Evil laugh- Mwhahah cliff hangers. Still looking for a BETA reader. D: ) _


End file.
